


The Overpass

by mokita



Series: Pray For The Wicked [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokita/pseuds/mokita
Summary: The last thing Ginny Wesley expected to come from a night of drinking was to end up with a ghost following her around. She could only hope that a quick google search would provide her with a good enough psychic to get rid of the annoyance. Instead she got Luna Lovegood a self proclaimed witch and a full on murder mystery.





	The Overpass

**_Body Found Under the Overpass Indentified_ **

_While the most noteworthy fact about the half built overpass so far had been the fact it ended Cornelius Fudge’s political career it has reentered the news a full year later in the most tragic way possible. Two days ago a body was found underneath it and has now been identified as Blaise Zabini. The twenty two year old was an aspiring model with a strong social media presence. The police are refusing to talk to the media but from all the currently available information point at suicide._

_Rita Skeeter_

* * *

 

 

Some generic dance music was playing over the speakers as Ginny made her way to the kitchen. She did her best to avoid making any sort of contact that would lead her into a conversation with anybody from her university. While Ginny had grown up listening to the rest of her family pile praises upon praises on the name of Gryffindor University they failed to mention how quickly rumors spread thru people attending it. Pretending she herself had never been a part of people gossiping about other students would make her a complete hypocrite.

But there was really no reason for people to be interested in Ginny’s break up with Dean. They were in their twenties for God’s sake, of course they were going to date and break up. It wasn’t a big deal. Who gave a shit if Dean was dating Seamus now?  Ginny certainly hadn’t given it more than a second of thought until she was asked that question by what felt like every single person she had crossed paths with in the last two years.

The kitchen was small but mercifully empty and Ginny wasted no time in reaching for one of the bottles of vodka on the counter. She had to rummage around a bit more to find a usable glass. Just as she finished pouring the mixer into the glass the doors opened. Before Ginny could leave she saw that the person entering was Neville. So she leaned with her hip onto the counter and gave him a small wave.

There was something comforting in the way Neville’s face showed nothing but joy over seeing her. ˝Hey! I didn’t know you were here.˝

Ginny raised her glass up. ˝I wouldn’t miss Lavender’s party for anything in the world.˝ The or everybody that attended Gryffindor and their families would be sold some stupid story about her being too depressed about her break up to attend a party was unsaid. From the way the corners of Neville’s mouth turned down slightly it was clear he understood. He didn’t comment on it, well aware that there was no point. It wasn’t like two people in a kitchen surrounded by cheep alcohol would change the nature of humanity.

And before things could grow awkward Ginny slid the bottle of vodka closer to Neville. He didn’t reach for it.

 

The night air was cold and the cardigan Neville had borrowed her as they were saying goodbye was doing little to help Ginny fight it. They were walking home because her brother and his friend had somehow managed to forget to decide who would be the designated driver and decided to deal with the ordeal by all getting drunk. So now she had to walk down the badly lighted streets while trying to keep the three older people in line and control her own drunkenness.

As they were going down one particularly badly lit street Hermione had stopped moving and stared off into the distance. Ron and Harry were too busy arguing over what they needed to eat once they were back home. Not for the first time in the two years had Ginny wished for financial stability that would allow her to move out the apartment the four of them shared as she stood in the cold shouting for the two of them to stop so they wouldn’t somehow end up hurting themselves. After four shouts the two stopped but made no move to return in order to see what was happening with their friend. Figuring that that was as good as it would get Ginny turned to Hermione.

She slung a hand over older girl’s shoulders. ˝What’s wrong?˝

˝The Overpass is there,˝ there wasn’t worry or fear in Hermione’s voice just curiosity. ˝The one where Blaze Zabini was found.˝

Ginny herself wouldn’t have even known the name of the person who died by jumping off a half built overpass if Hermione hadn’t taken an interest in the situation. Despite studying psychology the older girl had taken an interest in their universities failing newspaper and had taken it upon herself to revive them. Ginny had helped her out with the sport stories a couple of times but tried to keep her distance from it most of the time knowing too well how intense Hermione could get when things weren’t going her way. Hermione’s newest project was a story about the bad influence social media had on mental health with Blaze as a prime example.

Ginny didn’t manage to hold back the older girl from starting to walk towards the Overpass. ˝Don’t move,˝ she threw over her shoulder at her brother and Harry before following Hermione.

Ginny felt colder as she got closer to Hermione and the Overpass. It was normal to feel creepy about the place, after all less than a week ago somebody had died there. What wasn’t normal was for a man to be standing behind Hermione. He loomed over Hermione in a way Ginny could only perceive as sinister. Without thinking she ran straight at the men.

What she hadn’t expected to happen was to pass thru the man and collided with Hermione. They unceremoniously tumbled to the ground. Too surprised and maybe too drunk as well to think properly instead of checking on her friend Ginny turned to look at the man. Before she could properly process what her eyes were seeing a scream escaped Ginny’s lips. She could hear Hermione saying something but couldn’t focus enough onto it to make out what was being said to her.

Because Ginny was staring at a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried rewriting this chapter a couple of times but wasn't satisfied with it that much so I rewrote it a few times until I landed on this version. I hope you liked it!


End file.
